Pokemon: The Book of Life
by Crownofthorns
Summary: Ash, the new weak and smart-mouthed trainer, must unite all the people and pokemon in the worlds to help conquer a threat that has been there since the beginning. Pearlshipping. Rated M for violence, language, and adult themes. Temporarily discontinued.
1. Prologue

**Hello all readers, this is the first ever story I've (Crownofthorns) created. **

**This is obviously about Pokemon (duh, read the title) and though I know most of you would like to decide the pairing of this (and every) story to your liking. . . I'm afraid that isn't the case. This will be a pearlshipping fic. The reason? Simply because I support that pairing and wish to see more of it, SO SUCK IT UP!!! I hope you enjoy the story even if you don't support the pair though.**

**Again this is my first ever story so go easy on the reviews, but you can give me any advice or thoughts that you want, anyways read on!**

**Some things that you must know for the story:**

**Pokemon – Creatures from another dimension. Often thought in mythology as demons, these beings can be summoned to the human dimension by use of a Summoning Orb.**

**Aurain – A crystal that can be used to harness the power of Pokemon. Aurain can only be found in the deepest of caverns.**

**Summoning Orb – An orb created out of Aurain that Pokemon trainers, mages, and warlocks use to summon Pokemon.**

**Pokemon Trainer – A human that learns the way of summoning Pokemon and using their power. They usually start training at the age of 13.**

**Pokemon Mage – A trainer that has mastered the art of summoning. If the Mage is strong and wise enough then they can become a member of the High Council**

**Pokemon Warlocks – Former Pokemon Mages that have been corrupted or have gone down the path of evil. They use their powers for personal gain and to create chaos.**

**The High Council – A group of mages that help govern the peace and security of the people.**

**The Book of Life – A mystical object described in mythology as the key to defeating the power to come in the prophecy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. **

_____________________________________________________________

_**Pokemon: The Book of Life**_

_**Prologue**_

In the Beginning, Arceus created the universe with its 1000 arms. It created the guardians of time and space to help keep the balance of the universe. Arceus created the planets and the stars, the solar systems and the galaxies, all of the nebulas and all else. It created the first Human and the first Pokemon as well. Soon the planets were teeming with humans and pokemon alike. All lived in peace and all was good.

However the guardians of time and space, Dialga and Palkia were always restless, each always believing that the other was invading the boundaries of their respective forces. They clashed throughout the ages and Arceus saw that if this continued, the peace would be broken. So Arceus created the Distortion World, a dimension co-existing with the dimension where humans and pokemon lived. It would undo the destruction and disturbances that the real dimension would make. Arceus then created Giratina to govern the Distortion world and make sure it was stable. All was good once again.

However the peace would not last as Dialga and Palkia continued to fight, thus creating major disruptions in the Distortion world. Giratina was furious with what Dialga and Palkia were doing to its dimension. It soon forced its way to the other dimension and started to attack Dialga and Palkia. Soon the battle was so fierce that the pokemon and humans knew about it. A council got together and tried to decide about what to do. They couldn't agree on anything, the humans were sympathetic to Dialga thinking that time was the stronger of the two. The pokemon argued that they were equal in power but when the humans wouldn't listen to them hatred arose and fighting broke out. No longer was everything good; no longer were pokemon and humans friends and allies. Humans were now looked on as sorcerers and witches to pokemon. Humans now called pokemon demons and monsters. There looked like there was no way to stop the fighting and the millions of deaths. Arceus would not intervene; knowing that if the conflict must be resolved, then the two species would have to be the ones to do so.

With everything looking hopeless there was one man, and one pokemon, that would quell all the fighting. A man with a pure soul and pure mind. As a boy he found a pokemon egg, abandoned, at a battle scene. He kept it from all and raised it when it hatched. The two grew inseparable and learned from each other, played with each other, and most importantly, trusted each other. As they grew older, the pokemon became harder and harder to keep out of sight in the boy's home. So they left, without saying a word, they went into the wilderness never to return until one fateful day.

When the child left his parents immediately thought that it was a pokemon that killed him. Enraged they called all the people in the city together and made a huge charge against the pokemon. It seemed as though all would be die in the huge battle until the same boy came t o the war with his pokemon and cease the war. Everyone was astounded that one of their own would dare side with the enemy. The two species grew angry at the two, calling them traitors, beating them mercilessly and savagely ripping away at their lives. The man and his pokemon made no move to stop them, knowing that it would only cause more pain and sorrow. It looked like they were going to die for sure until the man took out a book that would be known as the Book of Life, for it saved many lives that day. The words that were read were so wise and thoughtful that it made everyone stop trying to kill them and soon made them ashamed of what they had done. The words were so powerful that they reached the corners of the universe so that all would stop and listen. The words were so peaceful that the guardians stopped to hear them. Yet the words would only be spoken once before the man and his companion died, for they were mortally wounded from the beating they received. People were shocked at the turn of events and mourned for the death of the beings that stopped the fighting. They left the scene carrying his body to be buried. The book was lost though in the hurry to bring his body back, never to be seen again.

After the book was read the two species immediately tried to forgive the other for the pain that they caused. But most of the pokemon leaders were still too ashamed to face the humans and left, never to be seen until much later on in time, where they would be known as the legendary pokemon. With peace at last found, Arceus decided to give man and pokemon another chance of living in peace, but this would only come when all who were part of the war, forgave the other for the misdeeds they had ensued. So Arceus divided the dimension into four spaces where all could rest, until they could ask for redemption.

And so the Universe was split in four, the Distortion world, the Area of Time and Space, the Pokemon realm, and the Human realm. Arceus then put itself into a deep slumber and would only come forth again when all was at peace. Man though wanted to live with pokemon once again and found a way to bring forth the creatures by using a crystal they called Aurain. This brought joy to humans but the pokemon could not exist in the human's dimension and had to return to their own shortly after being summoned. This caused many to realize how foolish it was to start the war and throw away all the peace that they had before. It also made people thankful to the man and his pokemon as well for stopping the war. And who was this man and his friend you may ask? His name, Aaron Ketchum and his faithful partner, Pikachu.

But the name brings back the last few lines in the Book of Life, ones that bring shivers sown someone's spine. . .

_The legends foretell the awakening of a great power. A power that consumes all beings and all forces. Greater then Time and Space. Greater then all the laws that hold together the universe. It will build its power and strike when it is forgotten. One by one will the planets fall. One by one will the dimensions break to pieces. Only by uniting all. Only by bring back the Book of Life. Will the Chosen One, be able to stop it, and save the entire universe. . ._

And thus the tale was passed down through the generations until the tale slowly became legend, and legend became myth, and myth became nothing. And so the story was forgotten. But the evil still would arise, ready to consume the unsuspecting worlds. One by One. . .

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well how was it for a first try? Good? Bad? Longer chapters? More clarity? You can tell me ****anything****, and I mean ****ANYTHING**** on the reviews. Just try not to say "you suck you mother f#$ing b%$ch!!!" lol XD**

**I will also give back responses to reviewers in some chapters if there are any questions they have. . . or I'll just say something back for the heck of it.**

**Any way I will try to update as soon as I can, it might take me a month or so at the most. If I take more time it is because of school studies and/or other things of importance.**

**I will introduce the some of the characters in the next chapter (I'm sure you already know how most of them are) and some more things you need to know to understand the story. Again please review and give me your thoughts!**

**Later**


	2. 1: The First Step

**Alright, now that I've told you the basic outline of the legend it's time to begin the real thing. Yay! . . . Holy crap! I update fast don't I? Ha! Maybe that typing program you learn in school pays off after all! lol**

**In this chapter I'll introduce the characters and other important things such as more info and stuff. **

**Just so you know I do accept anonymous reviews so anyone can give their thoughts.**

**Reader: Really? *pulls out brain* here you go. *falls down dead***

**Me: O_O ok that was 100% freaky right there. Anyway it seems as though the readers want longer chapters so that's what I'm going to do! *pulls out magic wand* Abra Cadabra! *abra and kadabra appear* **

**Abra and Kadabra: what can we do for you master? **

**Me: AARRRGGHHH!!!! *runs away***

**Abra and Kadabra: what'd we do?**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Some other things you need to know continued:**

**Chi – The life energy of all living things. Chi is what powers the summoning orb allowing it to open the dimensional rift to the pokemon dimension.**

**Daimon Summoners – People with a rare skill that allows a person to summon pokemon without a summoning orb. They can also manipulate Chi throughout there body and become abnormally strong and fast.**

**Empathy Link – An emotional and spiritual link which allows humans to summon the same pokemon partner. Explanation: When a trainer summons a pokemon for the first time, the two create a mental bond that allows the two to keep in contact while separated. **

**Elite 4 – The four wisest and most powerful members of the High Council.**

**Pokemon Master – Ash's dream goal. A mage of immeasurable powers and the top of the Elite 4. Only 5 people have earned this title.**

***other very important: Ash is not really weak, he just hasn't unlocked his full power yet as you will soon see in this chapter.***

**Ok we're ready to start. . .oh wait, no were not. lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of it's characters**

**Ok ****now**** we're ready, so read on!**

**Chapter 2: The First Step**

The sun slowly started to awaken from its slumber, the same was happening to a certain teenager. The suns rays crept through the windows of a small hut. Ash slowly started to rise from his small sleeping mat. "Aaaahhhhhh" Ash yawned and stretched his arms to the ceiling. Rubbing his eyes he got up and started to make his breakfast for himself and his only friend, Pikachu. The yellow mouse was already up, though still tired. "Hey buddy" Ash said in a dry voice. Pikachu's ears perked up and he turned around with a smile on his face.

"Pika!" He replied and jumped off the window sill to greet Ash by getting on his shoulder, a place where he found comfort. Ash grinned a little and started to pour cereal into his bowl. "Pika?" Pikachu asked him. Ash chuckled a little; he already knew what his pal wanted. "Alright, alright I'll get your breakfast ready in a sec," Pikachu, content with this answer jumped off Ash's shoulder and went back to the window, watching the sunrise. He knew that today was an important day for Ash so he decided not to disturb him. For today was when the students graduated from the Academy and set off to master the art of summoning as pokemon trainers.

After breakfast Ash went about his usual morning routine. Washing the dishes, cleaning the house a little, getting water for that day, putting down what he needed to buy for the week, getting firewood (Ash doesn't have enough money to pay for heat), and last but not least getting his things ready for the Academy. The Academy in Pallet town was not extremely fancy, but it had enough funds to keep itself going while offering decent comfort. This was mediocre to most people but it suited Ash just fine, he wouldn't complain about it for he knew that it was better then nothing at all.

As he came to his classroom he was stopped, as usual, by The Hounds. A group of school thugs who made life living hell for many kids. "Stop right there, dork," said Gary, the leader of the Hounds. "What do I possibly have that you could want from me this time Gary?" asked Ash, "Nothing, except the entertainment of beating the crap out of you dweeb." _Of course_ Ash thought _that's all they know how to do_. "Look Gary haven't you beat me up enou-. Ash was cut off by a punch to the gut then another one to the face. "So you wanna talk back do ya you piece of shit?" asked Gary, who was the one who punched Ash, "Get im' boys." After that all you could hear was the sounds of punching and kicking.

Ash walked into the class badly bruised and cut in some areas. "Mr. Ketchum, your 15 minutes late," said his professor, "Any reason for this unpunctuality?" Ash sighed, "Got into a fight, sir." "Another fight? My, my, my you seem to enjoy beating up others don't you?" Ash said nothing. "It doesn't matter though, what matters is that you're late. Meet me after school for detention." "Yes sir," mumbled Ash as he sat down. "Now where were we? Ah yes, now the structural significance of the orb is that it is the orb can receive the most force and energy output of any other shape. This is why we use orbs instead of cubes or pyramids. . ." Ash tried to listen but began to sink back into his memories and began to lose focus. . .

_Flashback_

_The fire burned as did his parents. A young Ash ran forward, crying, trying to get his mother and father out of the inferno. As he tried to pull them, and ember landed on his leg. He cried out in pain and fell. "Ash. . ." Ash stopped crying and looked at his father, "Ash, I'm not going to g-get out a-alive so you must listen to me and r- remember what I say," "No dad! I don't want you to die!" young Ash screamed, tears spilling out of his eyes. "Ash, when you become a pokemon trainer, I-I want you to—to find someone named Flint, the gym leader of Pewter city. He's a v-very good friend of mine. You must go to him to unlock your—y-your powers, only he knows about this," "Dad no! I'm going to get you out of here! I won't let you die!" "Ash. . ." his father stopped and listened to something, "Ash, you must leave at once!" Ash's eyes widened at the fear in his father's voice, "No dad, I'm staying!" he yelled. "Ash. . . you have a kind and loyal heart, this is good, but you must run!" Ash slowly nodded and said "I'll make you proud dad, I'll become the greatest pokemon master ever!" his father nodded slowly and a small smile appeared n his face before he said "be—strong" and his head fell down and Ash knew he was dead. _

_End of Flashback_

Ash awoke in the school infirmary. "Uhh, how did I get here?" he asked Nurse Joy, "You passed out during class due to your injuries" she replied, "You should be fine for now, but take it easy, and no more fights, understand?" Ash nodded and put on his shirt and left.

When he was out the clock read that school was already over. That meant that he had one hour to prepare for the graduation exams. The tests consisted of a series of written tests, a demonstration of your ability to summon pokemon and the speed of summoning the pokemon, and lastly how to wield the pokemon in combat. Ash knew he could do the written part of the exam easily, what worried him was the second two parts of the exam. He was probably the worst pokemon trainee at summoning pokemon. He tried to do it many times in classes and failed miserably. What he also knew was that he would probably fail the combat part as well if he couldn't even summon a pokemon! "Auuggghhh!" he yelled out as he walked to his home, "I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna fail," he repeated over and over as he walked inside the small hut. Pikachu looked at him strangely. "Pika?" He asked Ash. Ash responded by grabbing Pikachu and shaking him around like a rag doll saying, "PikachuI'mgonnafailandI'lllooklikeafoolagaininfrontofeverybodyandI'llneverbecomeagreattrainerandI'llbreakthepromiseImadetomyfather!!!!" Pikachu responded by electrocuting him with a thunderbolt. "YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Ash yelled while people outside sweat dropped at what they heard.

_One Hour Later. . ._

Ash stood outside of the gym taking deep breaths _It's okay Ash_ he told himself _you'll be just fine, calm yourself, calm yourself, calmness, calmness, __calmness, __calmness_. Unknowing to Ash, when he started to calm his mind, his aura of Chi started to increase enveloping his body in an invisible cloak. His eyes became slightly golden and his fears, anxieties, and nerves went away. He walked in the gym ready and waiting the exams. The other students came after him, some one at a time, others in groups. Last of all, came the Hounds. Everyone backed away from them as they were known to be the top students in the school.

Gary walked with a menacing calmness. Looking down at all of those weaker then him, this was basically everyone except Ash currently. Even though he was cruel, all the girls flocked over him due to his power and good looks. The only one that surpassed him in looks was Ash himself, this was one of the reasons Gary targeted him. He didn't want anyone, anyone to be better then him at anything. As Gary walked through the crowd he spotted Ash sitting alone in the corner, still calming his mind. Gary stopped right in front of him with the Hounds at his side, _something's different about him_ Gary thought _no, that loser will never change, it must be my brain acting screwy._ "Hey Ash" Gary sneered "Watcha doin' over here all alone? Oh wait you don't need to answer that, cause everyone knows that you're a loser Hahahahaha!" Gary laughed and soon everyone else started to hesitantly laugh, knowing that if they didn't they would be accused of hanging out with a loser. "I'm thinking about stuff," replied Ash "Something intellectual, which is something you obviously can't do," everyone, including Ash, was astonished that someone had the guts to stand up to Gary Oak.

Gary stopped laughing as soon as he said that, "So. . .you think your tough enough to stand up to me?" he asked "Well then, how about we test if you're really that tough in the exams huh?" "Fine" said Ash, again surprising everyone with his boldness. Gary was shocked, he had thought that the loser was going to back down, that this was only a one time outburst. He knew that he couldn't say this, otherwise everyone would think he, Gary Oak, was a coward. "F-fine!" he said still a little surprised, "We'll settle this in the combat part of the exam. Ash nodded and closed his eyes again while Gary walked away.

The conversation was on everyone's mouth, Ash Ketchum had challenged Gary Oak! There were small conversations everywhere with everyone constantly shooting glances at the two. Ash was still sitting in the same spot, meditating while Gary was talking with the Hounds about what happened as well and how they were going to make sure that this never happened again. "We need to obliterate everyone in the exams! We need to scare everyone so damn bad that they'll turn yellow and run away! That way no one will mess with us until we graduate." Exclaimed Crusher, an extremely muscled teen with a vest and ripped jeans. "No" said Gary silencing Crusher when he tried to protest. "We only need to destroy Ketchum, he's the one who challenged me. One victim is enough." All the other Hounds agreed, "Fine," muttered Crusher. **"Attention students, all trainees go to the center of the gym and sit down at one off the desks, the written part off the exams begins in 5 minutes"** all the students started to walk to the desks. 4 minutes later **"The written part of the exam begins now."**

Ash breezed through the tests and so did most of the other students. As the proctors came to collect the tests the trainees started to focus on getting their Chi flowing. Ash just waited, as did Gary. "Alright listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once!" yelled a proctor, "You each will go to the judges table behind the curtain, take the summoning orb they give you and when they say so, you will attempt to summon a pokemon! You will be judged on how fast you summoned the pokemon, how powerful the pokemon is, and how much effort you put into summoning the pokemon! Any Questions?!?!?" No one answered, "Good!" he roared again, "Now get yer' asses down there!" Everyone hurried to the curtained area. "Alright who's first?" asked an old man wearing a lab coat, "I'll go grandfather," said Gary, "Oh? Well then you'll need this" said Professor Oak handing him a summoning orb. Gary toke it without saying anything. After he walked to the center of the enclosed area the Judges told him they were ready, "Alright Gary, begin." Said a judge. Gary closed his eyes and started to focus on his Chi. Soon afterwards everyone could see a blue aura starting to appear. It grew larger and more visible until he opened his eyes and held out the orb, **"Come forth!"** he yelled out, an amazing wave of energy surging from his body. The orb started to glow and a circular portal on the floor emerged. Soon afterwards, a giant, blue, turtle-like came out of the portal with cannons coming out of the front of the shell. "Blastoise!" it roared. The judges and students alike were impressed by the show of strength. "8.56 seconds," said the timer, "that's fast. After Gary sat down the next student came forth and tried.

The girl tried to copy Gary's movements and power. She did summon a Fearow, a pokemon that had a considerable amount of strength, but ended up exhausting herself and wobbled to the lines. The rest of the students did almost the exact same thing that she did. Professor Oak sighed as the 30th student almost fainted "One of them is going to kill themselves," he stated getting a chuckle from the other judges, "No need to worry about that Professor," said one of his assistants, "We only have one more student left." The judges gave a sigh of relief, "Who is it?" asked one of them, "Ash Ketchum," this caused all of the judges blood to freeze. They all knew that Ash was less then average at summoning Pokemon and that he might, actually kill himself trying. Professor Oak toke a deep breath, "Bring him up here," he said.

All the other judges were uncertain that this was the best decision, but all knew of Professor Oak's wisdom so they knew that he must have a reason. The strange thing was that the Professor didn't have a good reason, he just felt it in his gut that everyone should be given a chance _We can pull him out if he's in danger_ Professor Oak thought to himself for self-reassurance. As Ash came towards them he didn't look anxious like the other students, the judges toke notice of this. After Ash was handed a summoning orb Professor Oak whispered in his ear, "I know you want to become a trainer very badly, but don't over do it ok?" Ash gave him his trademark smile and walked to the center of the floor. Everyone started intensely at him as he closed his eyes.

Ash stood there, perfectly still. Focusing on all his white aura around him grew visible to everyone's eyes in a few seconds. Everyone was astonished, especially his fellow students. His eyes suddenly shot open, now a rich golden color. **"COME FORTH!"** he roared as a massive wave of energy rushed pass everyone. The orb started to glow intensely and almost immediately afterwards a portal appeared. A large green lizard with grass covering its tail, and arms jumped out of the portal. Unlike the other pokemon that were summoned it didn't scream out its name. Instead it was silent like the whole gym.

_That's a Sceptile!_ Thought Professor Oak _A pokemon equal in power to Blastoise!_ But the professor also noticed something that the others didn't _He summoned a powerful pokemon, but it looks like it toke him no effort at all!_ The timer was also astounded _6.8 seconds! That's faster then Oak and he's considered the best in the school. . . who is this kid?_ Ash walked away with Sceptile following him as everyone stared at him. Every thought was about what just happened. Gary started to sweat as Ash walked past him _damn it!_ he thought _how is stronger then me? Wait, I can still beat him in the combat part of the exam and prove to everyone he's a loser!_ "Excuse me grandfather, but during the battling part of the exam I would like to battle Ash to see how strong he really is," "Agreed," said Professor Oak after some thought, "I to would like to see the extent of his power,"

"Alright Ketchum, it's you and me battling! I show you that no matter how strong you are, I'll be better!" yelled Gary after Ash's retreating form. Ash stopped and everyone waited for his response. Instead of answering Ash fell to the floor, out cold, much to everyone's surprise. Sceptile also wondered what was happening to him but soon was sucked back into its own dimension as Ash's Chi couldn't was no longer supporting it's existence in the dimension it was currently in. All it saw was Nurse Joy running over to his limp form before it disappeared from this dimension.

**Ooohhhh cliffhanger!!!!! But don't kill me please!!! I will update very soon so "no need to worry" lol dawn's probably my favorite female character in pokemon.**

**Also thank you all that reviewed the last chapter! My first fanfic and I already have reviews! I feel so loved *sniff*. **

**Hmm, now that I think about it and the way the story is going I actually think that Ash isn't wise. . .maybe he's just really good at comebacks XD**

**Responses to reviewers:**

**Hellwarden-thanks man your the first to review, that means a lot to me.**

**Straw Hat Taka- you and hellwarden both think that this should have longer chapters, so how about this?**

**Midnight Hell- now it's weak and smart-mouthed so either way you put it, it'll be bad for him. lol**

**Any other that have reviewed i appreciate what you did but These 3 were the first to review so they'll get the first responses back. The next chapter will give more responses so don't fret.  
**

**Anyway next time on Pokemon: The Book of Life. . . Ash finds out that there's more to him then meets the eye by looking at himself from the inside, literally. **

**Again, please review!**

**Later**


	3. 2: Inside my own head

**Alrighty I'm back and I'm pumped!! Not. But I am making very good progress I think.**

**Your reviews seem to say so at least. Anyway this chapter is supposed to be comical yet informative about what Ash is like, not a lot of action though. I know I might be rushing things but I'm trying to get to the adventure fast. I'll slow it down if you want me to but if you think this is fine then I'll slow down when the adventure starts.**

**Just some notes from the last chapter, look I know that Ash's father was probably not good friends with Brock's father in the anime or manga, but I just needed someone for Ash to go to. **

**This chapter you'll be seeing Ash and. . . Ash?! You'll see what I mean when you read. Again this about Ash and his history so there are no new characters showing up in this chapter. Don't worry, they'll come. . . eventually. lol**

**Disclaimer please!**

**. . . Uh, hello? Can I get a Disclaimer already?**

**Store Clerk: Here you go sir a marble tablet that says disclaimer on it with all the jewels and bullshit on it that rich people just love because they're so freakin' wealthy and like to rub it in poor people's faces.**

**Me: What the hell are you talking about? Can I just get a disclaimer?**

**Mad Man: I'll give you a disclaimer! I'll disclaim you and make you wish you disclaimed the disclaimin disclaim!**

**Me: *face palms* fine I'll do it. I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

**Now that that's over with, Read on!**

**Chapter 2: Inside my own head**

Ash slowly lifted his eyelids, only to be nearly blinded by a bright light, "AAAHHHH!!!" he screamed, "The light! It burns! Take it way, TAKE IT AWAY!" "Calm down" said a familiar voice, "Your eyes are just not used to the light yet." Ash opened his eyes when he heard the voice. He looked up and saw a very familiar face. And a very familiar pair of clothes. "Y-y-y-our me!" he exclaimed, "Bravo, what gave it away? The face or the smell?" asked Ash's look-a-like. "But who are you really?" asked Ash "Are you just some illusion?" "Nope. I'm your reason, your conscience, the only thing keeping you alive and restraining yourself." The two were silent for a while, "I'm confused," Ash said at last, "Of course you are!" said his look-a-like, "Let me put it in simpler words. I'm basically your guardian angel except I'm not and I'm inside of your spirit. So I'm called a Spirit Guardian, get it?" "Not really," replied Ash, "You just actually got me more confused." Ash's spirit guardian sighed, pushing his hand to his forehead, "How about I show you instead," he said and waved his hand. A large bubble appeared to the side and started to form pictures. "Why don't we start from the beginning. . .

Ash was suddenly being sucked into the bubble and flew at an amazing speed through a multi-colored tunnel until he was thrown out of the other end. "Oofff!" he exclaimed as he landed on his rear end, hard. When he opened his eyes he didn't recognize where he was, _where am I?_ he thought, "Where in the far past, about 40,000 years," Ash turned around to see his spirit guardian, "How the hell did you get here!?" yelled Ash. His guardian, seemingly unfazed by his outburst replied, "The same way you did, except I didn't scream like a girl all the way," "Why you little!!" seethed Ash, "So your calling yourself little?" asked his spirit, holding back a smirk. Ash went quiet for a bit, "ARRGGHHH I could just shoot myself! How could I have been so stupid?!?!" "That's what I thought," his spirit said walking away, "Come along now you have some learning to do about your ancestral history," "My what?" asked Ash running to catch up to him. His spirit sighed, "Your family tree," he said.

As soon as they walked for about a mile to an open plain, Ash's spirit told him that they were going to wait. Ash sat down and began thinking about what this was about when he thought of a question that he didn't think of when he was walking, "Hey spirit, or angel or whatever, I have a question," "First of all I'm your spirit, second of all you should have asked your question instead of stating you had one, but ask away," "How come we didn't see any people or pokemon while we walked? I mean this is the time of the Great War right? Shouldn't we have seen either one of them since pokemon lived with humans?" "I see you're actually thinking. You're also lucky you know of the Great War at all, most people don't even know of the legend. But to answer to your question, the reason is because this is the time when both sides are going to meet in the battle where the war will stop. So both sides should be coming to battle right about. . .now," he said as the ground started to tremble.

Soon Ash saw a swarm of pokemon charging toward an army of humans. The two swarms soon met and the fighting broke out. Cries of pain could be heard as blood stained the once clean ground. Ash knew what happened in the end but he still felt horrible that all these people and pokemon died in the war. As the battle went on a lone figure ran from the west with a small pokemon beside it. Ash already knew who it was and what the pokemon was. "What does this have to do with my family history?" "Don't you know who that is?" asked his spirit, puzzled that Ash knew the legend and not the hero in it. "Of course I do," said Ash, "That's Sir Aaron and his Pikachu. His spirit sighed, now convinced that Ash didn't pay attention to the really important facts. "Sir Aaron's last name is Ketchum," Ash stared at him with an open mouth, "T-that's i-impossible!" he exclaimed. ". . .So you don't want the man who brought peace to the universe to be your ancestor?" asked his spirit. Ash was silent once again before speaking, "You really know how to make me feel like a fool don't you?" His spirit just smiled at him, "I think it's time you learn more about yourself," he said, bringing them back to the center of Ash's mind.

"Now where to begin, where to begin?" Ash's spirit asked himself, "Ah! Why don't we start with your powers." "If you mean summoning pokemon, I just learned that I'm AWSOME at it!" "Uh, ok. But that's not the point. You have more power inside of you then you think, you just don't know how to bring it out and how to control it," "Really? It seemed like I can control it pretty well," asked Ash, not convinced, "Really, and you can't control it that well yet," said his spirit. "When you were just an infant, your power was yet to be shown to the world, but as you grew older your Chi grew a well. Surpassing all children your age and all trainers at that time as well." "So how'd I get so weak?" asked Ash, still not convinced. "Well your Chi was growing so fast that if someone didn't stop it then it would have disrupted the natural flow of Chi in other living things and would have killed them. So there were three ways to deal with this, kill you, isolate you, or seal away your power until you knew how control it. Of course your father wouldn't even think about the first two so he sealed your Chi into a contained area and locked it there. End of story," Ash was silent once again, "Then what about just now in the exams? How did I summon a Sceptile if my powers are sealed?" his spirit thought about this walking a few steps around, "You must have found the way to unlocking your power, of course I have to say, again, your ability to control it wasn't that great," "How!? I summoned the Sceptile right?" exclaimed Ash, "And nearly deep-fried your internal organs at the same time," replied his spirit, "Your Chi was so uncontrolled and wild in here, that I had to shut down your body to stop you from killing yourself,"

"So how do I control my powers properly?" asked Ash, "You know what your father told you before he died right? You have to become a trainer and go to Pewter city and find the gym leader there," "Okay that's great but how do I do that if I don't become a trainer? I just was knocked out," "Well then I suppose you'll have to wait until next year to graduate," replied his spirit. Ash fell down anime style. "Hey, hey! I was just kidding, geez. The truth is that you could just go off on your own journey without becoming an official pokemon trainer," "But then I can't become a pokemon MASTER!!" yelled Ash "What are you trying to do? Kill my DREAMS?!?!?" Ash's spirit sighed, "No I'm not but we'll talk later ok? It's about time you wake up," he said as the light above them created a blinding flash. After it subsided, Ash was gone.

Ash awoke to find another bright light shining in his face, "GGGGAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" he screamed shielding his eyes, "Put it away, put it away, put it away!!" Everyone in the room sweat dropped. "Well at least he's alright," said Nurse Joy, "Indeed," said Professor Oak, "Can everyone else please leave the room? I would like a word with Ash, in private," everyone else nodded and left. As soon as the door was closed Professor Oak looked at Ash in a stern way, "Al right, I would like to know exactly what happened. How did you faint?" "I have no idea," Ash lied, knowing that if he told the professor the truth, he would find himself telling him everything. _The less people who know about it, the better _thought Ash _I don't want anyone getting hurt_ "Are you sure?" Professor Oak's voice snapped his train of thoughts, "You knew nothing? You just, blacked out?" "Yep said Ash putting his clothes on, "Now if you don't mind I have to leave,"

"Wait Ash," said Professor Oak, "You still have to take the last part of the exam yet," Ash turned, a surprised expression on his face, "You mean it was postponed?" "Of course," said Professor Oak grinning, "The public would be disappointed if it weren't." Ash smiled slightly and nodded, then he turned to walk back to the gym. When he entered, Gary was already there with a summoning orb in his hand, "Well look who showed up," he sneered, "Did you faint when I spoke to you because you were stalling for time?" Ash didn't answer, instead he was worried what might happen to him. Right now his Chi didn't feel like it was energizing him, _oh no!_ he realized _I must have lost concentration when I was knocked out! _Ash slowly walked to the judges table and was handed a summoning orb. As he walked to the center of the platform Gary smirked, "What toke ya' so long Ketchum? You having second thoughts about this? Realizing that you're a pathetic loser?" Ash's Chi aura began to rise, but this time it was a bright red. Ash was filled with rage, this was his chance. His chance to get back at Gary for all the pain he caused him. Everyone could feel the energy spike and started to sweat from the amount of killing intent in Ash's Chi.

_Inside of Ash_

"Oh no!" said Ash's spirit, feeling the murderous energy in ash's Chi, "He's already using his Nothingness Chi! This isn't good, it doesn't even look like he knows what he's doing! I've got to stop this!"

_On the outside_

"**Come on Gary, let's begin"** said Ash in a voice that sent shivers down Gary's spine. "Fine!" said Gary, focusing his Chi, **"Swallow all in your waves! Drag down all into the depths! Surge Forth from the Seas!"** the orb glowed and the portal opened as Blastoise emerged from the floor just like before. Ash focused his Chi like Gary except a huge blood red aura of Chi surrounded him. Withering and moving like it was alive, the Chi entered the orb and filled it with the energy, causing it to crack slightly at the pressure. **"CONSUME ALL IN FIRE! SMOTE MY FOES WITH YOUR RAGE! RISE UP FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL!" **he shouted in a maniacal way. A portal opened with fire spewing out of it. Soon a gigantic sphere of flame came out and two piercing red eyes were seen from it. Trying to remain calm Gary tried to smirk and say something but was unsuccessful, "Er, Blastoise use Hydropump!" he yelled. Blastoise, also frightened of the fire, fired huge amounts of water out its cannons at the orb of fire. As soon as it came in contact with the orb steam filled the entire gym. _Did I get him?_ Gary asked himself. As soon as the steam cleared everyone was shocked. The orb was still there! Ash smiled evilly at Gary, **"Now time for us to have some fun!"**

"**Go now and incinerate them!"** Ash commanded to the orb. The orb started to swell and exploded soon afterwards, putting many things on fire. The creature expanded its huge flame coated wings and screeched loudly. Everyone was stunned, the pokemon was the legendary Moltres! **"Go now, use Flamethrower!"** Ash commanded, Moltres screeched again and shot a torrent of flames at Blastoise. "Quick Blastoise, use Hydropump again!" exclaimed Gary quickly. But resistance was futile, as soon as the two attacks hit the Flamethrower almost instantly evaporated the water, pushing past it until it burned Blastoise. As soon as the smoke cleared everyone saw a nearly dead Blastoise, as well as a badly burned Gary. Everyone ran to the two and someone called an ambulance. In all the chaos Ash had left.

Ash was running, he had long since sent Moltres back to the pokemon dimension. He still couldn't believe that he had been so heartless! With his inside all messed up, he only knew one thing that he needed to do. He needed to leave, pokemon trainer or not, he would leave. As soon as he burst into the hut he ran into his room and started to put everything he owned into the old backpack that his father had owned. Pikachu had originally greeted him with a smile when he entered but immediately knew that something was wrong. "Pika Pika?" it asked, "We have to leave Pikachu," replied Ash, "Pika?" Pikachu asked, "It's kind of complicated, I'll explain when we're far enough away," Ash said hurriedly as he finished putting his stuff away. Then he looked at himself, "People will be looking for me," he said, "So I can't wear the same clothes. But what can I-" he stopped in mid sentence as he looked at the pair of clothes his father had wore when he was a trainer. Quickly he slipped on the black jeans, the black shirt with a large white "V" on the top that reached back to his shoulders. Then he put the dark green and dark grey shoes on as well as the black fingerless gloves. "We're ready to go" said Ash.

As they walked away from Pallet Town Ash toke one last look at his childhood home before he turned his back on it and walked away. Right then and there he made a swear to himself that he would come back when he found his inner peace.

**Never saw that coming did you? I thought not. There are so many stories that have Ash as a pokemon trainer that I thought "What would it be like if he was a run-away instead of a trainer?" Well, do you like it? Review and tell me.**

**Sorry that this was a shorter chapter then the last. I'll make the next one longer.**

**Responses back to reviewers:**

**TJay-Drag-Latios'of'the'Cookie- Hey! You did exactly what I didn't want you idiot! Lol. Thanks for giving me your support.**

**Random revierwe- (Did you misspell on purpose?) But good news for you! I plan to have Dawn come in the next chapter. So stay tuned!**

**Complete Hollow- Yay you reviewed! Just an FYI- in the last chapter, they only said 'come forth' because they didn't establish an empathy link with the pokemon (you can see what that is at the top of the page) yet, so they didn't know which pokemon they would summon. Sorry for not making that clear. But everything else is good? That awesome thanks!**

'**Jhooney-The-Loverboy'- So you're not a contest or hoenn shipper huh? This makes things knda complicated, I want to satisfy all my reviewers but I would like may to hook up with someone. I'll see what I can do. You can submit an OC if you want me to have them together. But thanks for the review.**

**If you want me to put in an OC then in a review put the following info:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Ability of summoning pokemon:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**And if you want them to pair up with anyone you can put that in to. (but not with Ash or Dawn)**

**Next time you'll see more characters and learn how something weird about Ash.**

**Later**


	4. 3: An unpleasant meeting

**It's me again (duh), Sorry for not updating sooner. I had some work that needed to be done.**

**But anyway, besides continuing the story, I'm also going to clear up some things that were confusing to you guys and gals out there.**

**A big question (probably) out there is: "What is Nothingness Chi?" **

**Good question, but I made sure that you didn't know what it was in the last chapter on purpose. It will all be explained in this chapter when Ash has another conversation with his spirit guardian (if you don't know who that is then you ****must**** read the last chapter).**

**And I know a lot of you are probably thinking "What kind of name is that?!?! Nothingness?!!?" *whimpers* please don't destroy me for a bad name. I had to come up with a name that made sense to the scenario where it was created. **

**I'll show you what I mean in the chapter. **

**Also Dawn and her friends will show up in this chapter. You will also see that even though this is a pearlshipping fic that it won't be love at first sight between the two for the sake of the plot. But have no fears Pearlshippers! I'll make sure they get together in the end.**

**Anyway I will give back responses for reviewers who reviewed last chapter after this one. So now we have to do the Disclaimer (must we really?) **

**So if you will, bear with me**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!! **

**WHEN CAN YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!?!?!**

**There, Read on!**

Chapter 4: An unpleasant meeting

Ash had been running for three days and nights, not resting. Only stopping to eat and drink. He couldn't imagine what the people of Pallet Town would do to him if they caught him. "Well Pikachu, it looks like we're officially fugitives," said Ash sitting under a tree with his traveling companion, "Pika Pika," said Pikachu as it sat down, thankful to be out of the hot sun.

As Ash drank some water he began thinking about what got him into this mess. _What happened to me back there?_ He asked himself, _"You invoked the power of your Nothingness Chi"_ came a voice inside his head "Who said that?" asked Ash startled, Pikachu just looked at him strangely, wondering if the heat was affecting him. _"I did, your spirit, don't act so surprised. People are going to think you're crazy, just think of your answers," _

"_Ok," _thought Ash, "_But what the hell is Nothingness Chi?" _he asked, _"It is the darkness in everyone's heart, the feelings of hatred and revenge. Its origin was the beginning of the Great War, when all the attributes that Arceus wanted in life were forgotten. All the peace, prosperity, and happiness were replaced with chaos, destruction, and strife_," his spirit answered.

"_So did it possess me?"_ Asked Ash _"No, you were consumed by your own thoughts for revenge that you didn't stop to think about what you were doing," _was the realized how uncontrolled and barbaric he had been and felt even more guilty.

"_How do I stop it from consuming me again?"_ He asked _"You have to make sure you are completely calm at __all__ times. You must never let your emotions take a hold of you and cloud your judgment. Always think of the consequences and. . ." _ his spirit cut himself off, _"hold on, someone's coming, I can sense their Chi. However it is, they seem pretty dangerous. Be on your guard, we'll talk later," _he said before cutting off their conversation.

Ash got up and scanned the area, he saw no one but felt a chilling presence somewhere in the area. "Be careful Pikachu, we're not alone," Ash said as he started walking again. Pikachu nodded in agreement before jumping back on his shoulder.

As they walked closer and closer to Pewter City, where Ash hoped to find Flint, the man that his father told him to visit. As they neared the outskirts of the town, Ash could feel the Chi of the figure getting closer and closer. Then, it vanished. _Where did it go?_ Ash thought, he turned around quickly but saw no sign that anyone had been following him. Ash shrugged and continued on his way.

As soon as they set foot in town they immediately knew that they were going to have a tough time hiding. The TV's were all showing different stations saying the same thing 'Pyromaniac on the Loose! Citizens Beware!'. Not only was the media trying to find him but when Ash looked at the newspapers and posters, they all said something along the lines of 'Dangerous Flame Addicted criminal on the loose!'

"That's just _great_," Ash said to Pikachu, "Not only are we wanted men, but they're calling us bomb throwing psychopaths as well!" "Pikachu," said Pikachu, shaking his head, "Fine!" said Ash "They're not after _you_, but they're trying to arrest me and put me in a mental institution!" Ash exclaimed. Ash then realized that everyone was staring at them, "Hey, it's him! That crazy pyromaniac!" someone shouted out, "After him!" yelled another person. "Oh no," said Ash before running for his life.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah," Ash panted, while the crowd chased him, "Pikachu! Are, hah, they catching up, hah, to us yet?" "Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed after looking behind them, "Aw man! How, hah, do they, hah, keep running!?!" Ash yelled out , running into an alley.

BAM! Ash, not looking where he was going, ran into someone and landed on his rear end, hard. "Oww," he said while opening his eyes. He found four pairs of eyes staring back at him. "Hey watch it pal!" an angry voice yelled. But before Ash could even respond the mob skidded in front of the alley with murderous looks in their eyes, "Ahh-h-h," said backing up slowly.

"Alright people move along and quit it!" exclaimed the same voice that shouted at Ash, "B-b-but Ms. Berlitz, that's the same guy that nearly killed someo-" they were cut off, "I know who he is! I'll deal with him!" "Y-yes ma'am," said the crowd before moving away. "Now as I said before, why the hell don't you watch where you're going you jerk?!"

Ash finally toke notice of the owner of the voice, when he turned he met a pair of brilliant sapphire eyes glaring at him. She was wearing a white sleeveless undershirt with a sleeveless dark blue vest over it. She had a light pink scarf and pair of boots that came up just below her knees. Lastly she had a dark blue and pink miniskirt and black stockings. **(Just think of her usual clothes with no hat and a slightly more developed body, they're 13 remember?)**

"If you're quite done staring, are you ready to answer my question?" the pissed off girl stated. "Er, I'm sorry?" he said uncertainly, "WRONG!" was the immediate answer. The girl grabbed Ash by the shirt and lifted him into the air, she then slammed him into the nearby wall. Ash couldn't believe how strong she was, "Alright, alright! I'm sorry whatever your name is!" getting amused grins from the three other teens at his nervousness, "The name is Dawn Berlitz, and don't you forget it," she then dropped him and left, shortly followed by the others.

_Sheesh, she needs some lessons in anger management_ thought Ash as he walked away rubbing his neck _but how'd she get so freakin' strong? And why's she so important?_ "Pikachu?" Pikachu asked, looking at him with concern in his eyes, "Don't worry Pikachu, I'm fine. Just surprised that's all," Pikachu nodded but knew in his heart, that he wasn't.

Ash kept thinking of more and more questions until he looked up towards the sky and saw that he was in front of the cities Gym. "Well here goes something," Ash muttered to himself as he pushed open the door. His first thought was _woah, the leader must really like rocks_. The place was covered with rocks, even the stands were made out of rocks!

"Are you a challenger?" someone asked. Ash turned to see a tall tanned teenager with squinty eyes looking at him. "No," Ash said, "I'm just looking for someone named Flint," "If you're looking for my dad, he's in the field behind the gym training. I'll take you to him if you want," the older teen said getting up, "My name's Brock by the way, what's yours?" "I'm Ash," Brock nodded and walked towards the door, while saying "Follow me,"

Ash and Brock started a conversation while they were walking, "So are you the gym leader or is your dad?" asked Ash, "My dad, he's still trying to show me how to perfect using rock-type pokemon. But why are you here if you're not going to challenge him?" "My dad said he was a friend of his and told me to go find him when I became a trainer,"

"Oh," said Brock, "So that means you just became a trainer, right?" "Ummm, not exactly," said Ash, a little nervous at where the conversation was going. "Well then why are you trying to find him now?" asked Brock, puzzled.

Ash tried to think of a lie really fast but was saved by someone else's voice, "Oh, Brock. What are you doing here? And who's this you brought with you?" Ash looked up to see a taller version of Brock in front of him. "Dad, this is Ash, he said he came here to see you," "Hmm, is that so?" said Brock's father, studying Ash with his squinty eyes. "Well come in then, we can talk inside,"

"Well now what can I do for you?" asked Flint once they were seated. "Well my father said that I should come see you before he passed away," "Oh? Well can you tell me your fathers name?" asked Flint, "Adrian Ketchum," **(couldn't think of another one)** At this Flint frowned, "Brock can you leave the room for a second? I need to talk with Ash alone,"

"Sure thing," Brock said, getting up. As soon as the door closed Flint sighed, "Your father was a very close friend of mine. He told me that he knew he was going to die and he told me that he would send you to me," Ash listened closely at what Flint said, "He told me to train you if you would come, he also told me about a hidden power as well, would you care to explain?"

So Ash told Flint all the events which led him here, from the exams to the talking with his spirit guardian, to being chased by a mob, to meeting Dawn, and finally getting to the gym. Flint was surprised at how much trouble Ash got into, but then he chuckled. "Your father was just like you," he stated, "Always getting into messes. But now I know what your father did to your power so now I know how to train you. It seems to me that you need to learn how to have self-control foremost, right?" Ash nodded, "Well then I have the perfect exercise for you! Follow me!"

Flint led Ash outside and then walked a few hundred yards away from Ash. He then reached into his pocket and held out a stone. After that he summoned his Onix and placed the stone on its head and told Onix to stay low. "Alright, here's the deal!" Flint shouted across to Ash.

"You job is to get this stone on top of Onix's head!" he motioned to the stone, "You have ten minutes to do so! And to make things harder, you can't touch Onix in any way! If you don't get the stone in the time limit or if you make contact with Onix then you do 100 pushups and sit-ups and start again afterwards!"

Ash looked at Flint in a shocked state _this is gonna be impossible!_ Ash thought, but then he remembered his promise _if I'm gonna gets stronger, then I'll have to train. So here goes nothing!_ Ash charged at Onix "Hunn!" he grunted as he jumped and reached for the stone, He was about a foot away when Onix suddenly moved towards Ash bumping into him and pushing him to the ground, "You made contact, start your exercises," commanded Flint.

"But he moved towards me!" Ash complained, Flint looked at him with an amused expression, "Who said that was against the rules? Now start, after that you'll try again."

After Ash finished the exercises his muscles were aching, _how can I continue when I feel like this?_ He thought to himself, "Hey! No breaks until you get the stone! Let's go!" yelled Flint. "Uhhh," Ash sighed as he slowly got up, he then slowly started trotting toward Onix. Flint sighed, he knew that he was going to have to put a lot of effort into training Ash. Ash lazily reached for stone before Onix head-butted him again, "Don't you listen! Do another hundred!" yelled Flint. Ash sighed and went down to do the next set.

_Hours later. . ._

It was late in the evening and Ash was still trying to get the stone. Flint never gave him a break, knowing that if Ash was going to be as great a mage as his father, he would have to be much stronger then he was now. Ash felt like his whole body was torn apart, his throat was parched and all Flint did was yell at him. All he wanted to do, right then and there, was beat the living daylight out of Onix now.

He sluggishly ran towards it and fueled by rage and frustration alone, he lazily punched Onix, "Give me the stone already you stupid pokemon!" "Hey! You made contact! Get down for another set! You have to work on self-control remember!" Flint yelled once again.

Brock had been watching since 6 o'clock and was confused at what Ash was doing. He didn't think of a plan, all he did was just run at Onix hoping that by chance he'll grab the stone, "Hey Ash!" Brock yelled. Ash stopped doing his sit-ups and looked at Brock, "What do you think you're doing? You can't just run at him and hope to grab the stone!"

"Quiet Brock," said Flint, "He must figure this out on his own," Brock nodded and kept his mouth shut after that.

Ash knew what Brock said was true, he knew that he couldn't get through the exercise by just charging. But he didn't know any other way on how to get it! He couldn't dig, he couldn't fly, he wasn't fast enough to outmaneuver Onix. Then it hit him, he thought back on Flint's words, _Flint looked at him with an amused expression, "Who said that was against the rules?"_

_Who says I can't do something he never said I couldn't do as well?_ Thought Ash, "Yeah, that's it!" he exclaimed, "Hey Pikachu!" Ash yelled, "Come over here!" Pikachu, who was lying down perked its ears up, "Pika?" he asked, "Come on just do it!" Pikachu got up and bounded over to Ash, still confused.

"Alright Pikachu, I want you to use double team and then agility!" said Ash, "Pika!" Pikachu said, now understanding what was going on. Pikachu then split into half a dozen Pikachu illusions and then started darting around Onix at a lightning quick pace. Onix, confused by all the motions didn't notice Ash creeping up from behind him and jump up. "Yaahhh!" Ash yelled as he reached for it. Onix turned around surprised, but as soon as he did that, it allowed Ash to just barely grab the stone.

"Alright! We did it!" yelled Ash in triumph as Pikachu jumped in victory with him, "We did it Pika. . chu," Ash said before he collapsed from exhaustion. Flint smiled _I think it might take a while, but he has the true spirit of a great pokemon master, just like you, Adrian_ he thought looking up towards the sky, "Brock, carry him in will you?" Brock nodded, picked Ash and followed his father and Pikachu inside.

_Next Morning. . ._

"Aaaahhhhh" Ash yawned as he woke up. He blink a few times, "How'd I get here?" he asked himself. He turned around to meet the grinning face of Pikachu, "Pika!" he exclaimed, happy that his trainer was awake. "Hey Pikachu," he said getting out of the bed he was in. He opened up the door to find about 15 young boys and girls eating breakfast, "Wow," said Ash, "There's a lot of them," he told Pikachu,

"Yep, and I have to take care of them all," proclaimed Brock as he entered the room. "These are all your little brothers and sisters?!" Ash asked in amazement, "Yeah," said Brock, "It used to be annoying but now it's something for me to do, this is probably more amusing then all the other things I could be doing,"

Ash was confused until he saw that a food fight had erupted and all the kids had chosen sides, each beating each other up and throwing pieces of food at each other. Ash watched, with a small grin as Brock went in to break up the mini-war, "Alright guys that's enough!" he said, almost immediately the fighting broke up and everything looked like nothing had happened.

"That's amazing," said Ash "Nothing special," Brock replied, "By the way, my dad says you have to go to the gym to continue training," Ash sighed and went to get himself ready for the day ahead. As Ash walked down the street he noticed two people staring at him, he turned and saw the two girls accompanying that Dawn girl the other day. He continued walking with out looking back.

"Hey, you're that kid that bumped into Dawn yesterday, right?" the red haired one asked, "If you're going to beat me up about make it quick," Ash replied, stunning the two girls, "No no, we're not here to do that!" replied the brown haired girl, "We're just here to apologize for what Dawn did to you the other day, sometimes she overreacts"

"Yeah I kinda' noticed" said Ash rolling his eyes, "But why does she overreact?" "Wellll, she kind of has an idea that people who are weak shouldn't be respected, and since she's basically the strongest trainer in Sinnoh, that means everyone except her friends, which are us and Kenny," explained the red haired girl.

"I see," said Ash, assuming the boy he saw with them the other day was Kenny, "My name's Leona, just so you know," said the brown haired girl, "And I'm Zoey, the boy that we were with yesterday was Kenny," the red haired girl said, confirming Ash's assumption.

"Hey Leona, Zoey! Where are you guys?" yelled a girl's voice. As the owner of the voice turned the corner Ash could see that it was Dawn, "Ok what are you guys doing!? Talking to a pathetic loser who probably can't even defend himself!"

At this Ash clenched his fist, not out of anger, but knowing that if he didn't get stronger. Her prediction would be right. "Let's go," said Dawn as Zoey and Leona walked towards her, "And you stay out of our way!" she said venomously to Ash before turning around and walking away.

**As you can see from this chapter, Ash and Dawn get off to a rough start but you'll see her start to change later on. Whew, Ash also has his work cut out for him, I mean 100 pushups!? And Sit-ups!? I can barely do 20! lol**

**All right second order of business is the reviews so here we go:**

**timoteyo7-you're absolutely right. What I meant was that Arceus did create more humans of pokemon of different genders. Sorry for not putting that part in. But thanks for giving me your input. (Not to bother you or anything but are you going to update Pokemon Destiny soon? I love that story!) As for Dawn's strength, don't worry! Her strength comes from an ability that has nothing to do with a Kido or anything (I don't even have Kido's in this story) I'll explain it in a later chapter.**

**TJay-Drag-Latios'of'the'Cookie- Alright man! I'll put in your OC in the next chapter. He's older then most other trainers in the story right now so he'll be more powerful then most of the others. If you want to tell me anything else about him then you can review again. (Man that guy is TALL!) **

'**Jhooney-The-Loverboy'- I'll put your OC in as well as May. I'll only change one thing. He will have to be weaker then Ash (sorry!), this doesn't mean he won't be strong! Ash's power is just incomprehensible when unlocked; also I need to make him look good as the hero. Lol, I'll put your OC in the next chapter as well as TJay's. There's also one other problem though. . .I hate to say this but I think that I can't let him summon the really strong legendaries, but I ****can**** allow him to summon weaker ones. And I'll make him have a very interesting power (that you will see in the next chap), how about that? **

**Shadowboy713- Sorry if I kept you waiting, thanks for giving me some motivation though.**

**Midnight Hell- Well I fixed all the spelling mistakes in this chapter (I hope) so all the little details are fixed (I hope)! I also spaced the words out more.**

**Darkflame77- Sorry if I made you wait. But I'll try to keep the quality of the story as good as I can!**

**All right we're done!**

**Later  
**


End file.
